


Dandelions

by orphan_account



Series: in which jaebeom is a sensitive baby [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Youngjae, Age Regression/De-Aging, Flowers, Fluff, Little Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Polyamory, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GOT7 are filming for their reality TV Show (The Real GOT7) outside, and Jaebeom stumbles upon a patch of dandelions. He decides to give them to Youngjae, because dandelions are flowers, and Youngjae is Jaebeom's flower.





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> this is the cutest ever ok :( soft youngjae callin his members baby n stuff is the best concept hes jsut so like Squishy and cute pwease let me hold ur hand and play with ur hair we cn snack on fruit gummies 2 if u wnt  
> anyways enjoy the fic  
> <3  
> jackson (lazyeggs)

" _Yah!_ Lunch time!" Jaebeom tried to call out to the other members as he sat on the large blanket, legs sprawled out in front of him along with the various containers of food and drinks. All he gets in reply, though, is a loud scream from Yugyeom somewhere else in the field running around with Bambam, and the sound of the others laughing at the two youngest. Jaebeom frowned and pulled the sleeves of his shirt over the tops of his hands instinctively, as he called out a " _Let's eat..."_ in a softer voice, jealously watching his boyfriends mess around and have fun.  _Without him._

He huffed, furrowing his brow and averted his gaze back to his lap. He caught something in the corner of his eye, though, little yellow blurs. He turned his head and looked at the ground. There were bright, tiny dandelions poking out from underneath the navy blue quilt and surrounding him. Quickly forgetting about his jealousy and the camera crew focused on him, Jaebeom's face lit up as he moved to sit on his knees, completely facing the patch of flowers. They were pretty, he thought, and made him feel happy and warm inside. Kind of like Youngjae, he realized, huge smile spreading across his face as an idea suddenly came to mind. He'd pick some to give to Youngjae, and tell him that they're pretty flowers  _just like him_. Surely he would love it, right? _He had to_! He would smile and Jaebeom would have made him happy and laugh and his boyfriend would praise him and give him kisses. 

That was the plan, he decided. He leaned forward on his palms, eyebrows furrowed and tongue poking out in concentration. As he picked the dandelions, he held them gently in the same hand, leaning on his other, with barely any pressure because he didn't want to break them. They had to be perfect for Youngjae. 

The other members eventually made their way towards the picnic area where Jaebeom was sitting, focused on his flower-picking for one of his boyfriends. The two youngest greeted him with a  _hi, hyung_ and a poke in the side, Mark and Jackson gave him a pat on the head to show their presence, Jinyoung leaned down and kissed his cheek before going to sit with the others. Jaebeom barely noticed the acknowledgement from his boyfriends, though, too concentrated on picking the right dandelions until he had a small bouquet wrapped in his hands like something a young child would pick out to give to their mother.

As he was examining the bundle of small flowers he was holding, Youngjae sat down right next to him suddenly, startling Jaebeom and causing him to fall backwards, clenching the dandelions in his hand in attempt to protect them, but accidentally crushing them, just a little, instead. 

"Jaebeommie, what'ya doin' -  _oh,_ sorry!" Youngjae giggled before gently grabbing the older's free hand and pulling him up to sit correctly on his bottom. "What do you have there, Beommie?" He asked cutely, flickering his eyes to the dandelions in Jaebeom's hand before looking back up at his face.

"Huh?  _Oh!_ These - these are for you, Jaejae!" Jaebeom said excitedly as he wiped the tears, from being startled, away from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He chewed on his bottom lip momentarily before holding out his hand with the dandelion bouquet, looking shyly at the ground. 

"For Jaejae?" Youngjae gasped, fingertips brushing against the older's as he gently pulled the flowers away from his hand to hold them in his own. His face was flushed a pale pink, and it reminded Jaebeom of the pink starbursts - the best ones. He'd have to tell Youngjae that later. He nodded quickly as a soft smile spread across his face, eyes crinkling. 

"'cus they're flowers! And they're yellow, which is a bright 'n happy color! Flowers make Beommie happy, and - and Jaejae makes Beommie happy, too. And Jaejae is bright 'n happy, so Jaejae's a dandelion." He explained breathlessly, swaying as he sat. Youngjae wanted to attack his cheeks with kisses right then and there, but with the staff and cameras occasionally rolling, he couldn't. He had to wait until they got back to the dorms - then he was going to be able to cuddle Jaebeom and kiss him, tell him just how thoughtful it was, all he wanted. 

"So so nice, Beommie! Thank you. So so sweet!" Youngjae exclaimed with a giggle, reaching out to squeeze Jaebeom's cheeks between his hands, the older scrunching his nose and pouting at the action. He giggled more before pulling his hand away, instead ruffling the older's hair. "Beommie is  _my_ flower too. My - uh,  _dandelonie?"_ He attempted to pronounce the name, and Jaebeom started to laugh, sleeve covered hand over his mouth. " _D-dandillon?"_

Jaebeom shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Jaejae! Dan-de-lion!" He huffed, exaggerating each syllable of the english word. Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, scratching it lightly.

"Isn't that what I said?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> baby boy jaebeom..... the intellectual author jumped out


End file.
